fardarknessfandomcom-20200214-history
Knights of Oblivion
The Knights of Oblivion are an incredibly secretive and independent order who remain separate but allied with Unified space. The Knights of Oblivion's home world is Divinus, an arid near lifeless planet covered in immense red deserts which has the unprecedented ability to teleport to any almost location by the whims of it's masters and have it's atmospheric and gravity conditions remain unaffected nor allow them to effect other astral bodies. The Knights of Oblivion are a very large and deadly order of supernatural beings who police the Dark Dominion as well as hunt for Demons and Demonic corruption wherever it may appear. The Knights of Oblivion revealed themselves not long after the Invictus war '''and revealed themselves to be the ones who kept the '''Sol system safe from invasion. Since then the Oblivion knights have been more than happy to lend Unified space aid when it comes to fighting Demons but normally appear of their own accord to fight the threat before their presence is even requested. However, many generals who know of the existence of the Knights of Oblivion who have called for their aid against the vengeful host have been met with an response in some form or another... The Knights themselves Those who serve within the Knights of Oblivion are some of the most secretive individuals allied with Unified space, as who they are, where they come from, and most all of their operations remain secret, even from the highest tier of those who run Unified space. Many theories however have circulated as to the origin of these warriors, from a select chosen few who have gone M.I.A among either the Unified army, the Omniguard, or the Universal defense, to children who have disappeared without a trace before even being born, but nothing is certain. Regardless the Knights in appearance wear suits of '''Rune armor '''that resemble the antiquity of old earth and are wreathed in ornate finely crafted colors and illustrations of of silver, gold, and white. Every time the knights have fought, it has been noted that each suit of armor worn by the Knights of Oblivion is different in it's construction as well as the immensely intricate etchings and detailing on the armor. Some of the suits have even been sighted as containing colors like red, blue, and bronze. And while the Knights almost never take off the armor they wear, on the odd occasion that they do it has been noted that they appear flawless in complexion and are of immense beauty and a pleasure to behold. Though whilst fully encased in their beatific sets of '''Rune armor, '''it is very difficult to determine their specific gender. Hierarchy and society Oddly enough the Knights of Oblivion lack a true formal, social, or regimental hierarchy and are all considered equals within their respective circles. For all but one exception, that being the Grand master of the Oblivion knights. The Grand master is a mysterious and enigmatic being of immense power, great age, and limitless wisdom. And for an order which is almost based upon secrecy, little to nothing is known about the one who leads them or how he/she is chosen or if the Grand master is even a corporeal being. However, what little has been observed of their social tendencies has been something of a mystery, as even those ornamented in special garments and armaments(who by those who study them and their appearances are considered veterans) do not appear to have any special certain place in society that is any higher than even those thought to be new initiates. Battle doctrine and war tactics The sole function and objective of the Oblivion knights is to halt the spread of Demonic influence and forces wherever they may appear. And as such are specialized in combating such threats, not to mention devout themselves to their mission with crusader like zeal. In fact it is not uncommon to witness a single knight launching into battle without any support in order to meet and destroy Demons kind in single combat.